Sins of a Father
by Kad
Summary: Placed after the death of Paracelus. One lose end remails linking someone unexpected to Paracelus.


Sins of a Father  
  
"Hello, Jacob. It's been a long time." An old Helper said as he sat near Father at the council table.  
  
"Yes it has, Julian. These meetings are so far and few I believe I've grown to cherish them." Father admitted as he removed his glasses.  
  
"Do you still resent me as you did the last time we met?"  
  
"I was envious of you. You spend every day of your life up there watching the daughter of one of my best friends grow up into a young, elegant, beautiful woman. While I sit here wondering how much does she look like Anna, does she have her gentle heart, is she as wise as John was and what would she think of all of this her father helped to create. In the mean time I must to wait for the five year meeting to roll around." Father turned a quizzical glance toward Julian and asked "Surely it hasn't been five years, has it?"  
  
Looking down into the cup of tea before him Julian sighed.  
  
"Julian, if there was something wrong you would tell me?" Father said as he began to worry.  
  
"She was in an accident almost three years ago and recovered nicely. Her adopted father went mad looking for her and she reappeared ten days later with no memory of those missing days. After that she dropped out of the public eye. One thing that worries me is that as I watch her she seems crosses paths with more and more Helpers. I expected to see Peter, after all he is a friend of the family, but not Lisa, Devin, Laura or for that matter you. Weather she knows it or not she was chasing John two years ago and I think he's had more influence on her life then we intended." Julian said as he glanced from Father and back to his tea.  
  
"Father, I hate to interrupt, but have you seen Vincent?" Catherine asked as she descended Father's spiral stairwell.  
  
"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Father asked thinking she should have been well at work by his normal tea time.  
  
"Joe let me off early. I thought I'd surprise Vincent, but he probably already knows I'm here." she sighed taking the final steps toward the council table.  
  
"I believe he was to be working with Kanin's crew near the Shattered Rooms. I don't believe he's to return until just before the last meal."  
  
"I didn't know Kanin was back. I guess I should come down more often then Vincent comes to my balcony." Catherine said with a slight laugh. "Well, I suppose I'll wait for him in his chamber. That is if you don't mind?" Glancing to Father she received a slight nod and smile. "Thank you, Father." She added as she turned to leave.  
  
"Catherine, wait. This is Julian Rodgers. He's one of our few Helpers you haven't met." Turning to Julian, Father added with a gesture towards Catherine "Allow me to introduce Catherine Chandler. Catherine is Vincent's ..." Giving in Father glanced toward Catherine for help.  
  
"Girlfriend, partner in crime, confidant and so on?" she supplied.  
  
"For lack of better words? Yes." Father added smiling.  
  
Approaching Julian Catherine asked "Haven't we met before? I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere."  
  
"We might have. New York is a large city." he replied coldly as he once again gazed into his tea.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two later." Catherine said sounding confused as she stumbled out into the tunnels.  
  
"Julian, what was that about? Catherine has been nothing but a dedicated Helper since the day Vincent found her." Father argued once he was sure Catherine was out of earshot.  
  
"That explains so much like why she disappears, the Helpers, and her distance from her old life." Julian rambled.  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"You never wanted to know the specifics about her life so that John couldn't find her. Now we find out that she's dating one of your sons."  
  
"No, I don't see we could have known." Father said sounding forlorn.  
  
"You never wanted a name or anything that could lead you or John to her. All you ever wanted was to know that she was alright, just as any father would."  
  
"I was only her first adopted father and she doesn't remember me. Vincent thinks of that time very rarely, but with fondness. I don't believe he has said anything to her about this. I don't even think he knows all the reasons for the exile of that family."  
  
* * *  
  
"These quite times much more relaxing when you are near, Catherine." Vincent whispered to Catherine as they lay near while the waterfall churned below them.  
  
"I know. There's no Joe shouting `Radcliffe, shouldn't you be somewhere right now.'" Catherine said in her best Joe Maxwell impression.  
  
"Or children asking for extra bedtime stories or a guided tour through The Crystal Cavern."  
  
"You love being with the children." Catherine said looking up at him doubtfully.  
  
"As you love helping people through your work." Vincent points out.  
  
"At least we don't have to speak with Father." Catherine added absently.  
  
"Tell me what bothers you, Catherine."  
  
"He's with this Helper I've never met before or at least I don't think I have." As she sees the question in Vincent's eyes Catherine responds with out thinking. "His name is Julian Rodgers and he was so cold to me."  
  
Sounding amazed Vincent gazed down to the falls. "I remember a man named Julian, but he left when I was a young child. I thought him dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Not long he departed he slowly began to shed his duties, he stopped coming to Winterfests and soon after no one spoke of him, nor the child he took with him."  
  
"He had a child?"  
  
"No. I never knew who's child she was. Father always told Mary after they left that she, Devin and I made quite a trio to take care of." After a short chuckle Vincent continued. "Father's children. That's what the community called us until the day she was taken Above."  
  
Settling deeper in Vincent's arms Catherine asked "You miss her a lot, don't you?"  
  
"There was a bond there much like what we have. In a way she was my first love. Father never told anyone outside the original council why she was banished. I only know that he regrets it almost if not more then the banishment of Paracelsus. He loved her like his own daughter. He truly cared for her."  
  
"I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be separated from you for the rest of my life. It must have been torture for you." She said interlacing her fingers with his.  
  
"It was, until the night I found you." Vincent whispered as he nuzzled his face in the crown of her hair.  
  
"Vincent. Catherine. Glad Mouse found you. Father want you. Father said important, can't wait." Mouse said as he stumbled upon the unsuspecting couple.  
  
Laughing Vincent pulled Catherine to her feet and into his arms. "So much for peace and tranquility."  
  
"Next time." Catherine reassures as they follow the ever lively Mouse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thirty years ago I never would have thought of having this conversation." As Father glanced from Catherine, Vincent and Julian and back to Catherine. "You see, Catherine, back then I did something I've always regretted. As both you and Vincent know I was forced to banish John Pater, as you know him better, Paracelsus. What you don't know is that Anna didn't lose her first child as I once told you both. She delivered a perfectly normal baby girl. As she walked above few days earlier she found Vincent and brought him below. John truly loved that child of theirs. If he wasn't working he could always be found spending time with Anna, his daughter and Vincent. I saw what they had and wished Devin, Grace and I could have had a small piece of their happiness. One night John simply snapped. He became violent and it was then that Anna realized their child and Vincent were no longer safe with him any longer. Out of love she came and asked me to keep watch over them until she was sure that John was alright. As you are both well aware that time never came. After John's banishment he made it clear that he wanted his child, but life in exile is unfit for a young child. It was then decided by the original council that the children remain in my care, but it wasn't that easily ended. John wanted her back and would do anything to have her. I remember I was with Mary while she was tending to Devin, Vincent and Peter's daughter when the alert was sounded. John was trying to storm the tunnels alone in order to get her back. We managed to stop him and never heard from him until you came across him, Catherine."  
  
"It was then that Father intrusted the child into my care so she could be hidden Above where John would never find her." Julian added. "The first time that kid saw sunlight she looked up and laughed. All I could think was how sorry I felt for her. To think she could never set foot into her home again just tore a hole in my heart. I did the best I could to find her a good home and at last there was a couple that had just lost their first born. They were perfect; kind, loving and well off enough to provide her with everything so that she'd never want for anything. When I came back and informed the council I saw the pain of not knowing in Father's eyes and I promised him that no matter what I would always keep watch over her. I've always been there just out of sight so that I could watch her to make sure no harm ever befell her."  
  
"All these years you've known where she was?" Vincent asked sounding outraged.  
  
"Not specifically. Until today all I knew is that she lives above us somewhere in this vast city."  
  
"Where is she, Father? Is she alright?" Vincent asked urgently.  
  
"Do you want us to find her, Father? Is she in trouble?" Catherine asked quietly.  
  
Growing tired of the thirty year charade Julian spat out "Tell them for God's sake and get this over with, Jacob."  
  
"What?" Vincent asked in uncertainty.  
  
"Pardon?" Catherine asked not quite catching the message behind Julian's comment.  
  
Reaching across the table for Catherine's hands Father continued his calm explanation. "The couple the child was placed with were Mr. and Mrs. Charles Chandler." Father finishes as he peered down in shame.  
  
Pulling her hands from Father's Catherine stuttered. "I-I was..." Looking toward Vincent "We were..." Staring at Father with a forlorn gleam to her eyes "You banished me?"  
  
"Only for your safety, Catherine. I always feared what become of you if John would have found you." Father said reaching out for her hands only to have Catherine jerk away at the last moment.  
  
"I know that, Father. I just need some time to think this out. Alone." Catherine added for Vincent's benefit as she slowly stood.  
  
"Catherine, it is late. Would you like to stay Below tonight?" Vincent asked hoping he could help her through this.  
  
"I have to be in court early tomorrow. I had better stay Above."  
  
"Are you sure you should go into work?" Father asked knowing her reaction.  
  
"I'll be fine. See you later." Catherine added as she turned to leave.  
  
"Vincent, let her be." Father said stopping him as he rose to chase after Catherine.  
  
"You may not feel her pain, but I can. She needs me more then ever, Father."  
  
* * *  
  
"Catherine, wait." Vincent shouted as he caught her near her threshold.  
  
Leaning against a jagged wall all she could say was. "Vincent, go home."  
  
"I can't. I know your pain. Let me help you, Catherine." He said as he closed in on her. "I'll deal with the pain. Now go home!" She shouted looking out from underneath her tousled bangs.  
  
"Catherine, you can't escape that easily. Remember I know this fear. Let me help you."  
  
"For you the fear wasn't real. It was a lie my-," unable to let the word pass her lips Catherine's exasperation takes over, "Paracelsus told you. We both heard Father and Julian."  
  
"Catherine, I love you. I want to make sure you are well."  
  
"Tell Julian to keep doing his job then. He's very good at it." She said turning away to hide her tears from him.  
  
"You are my responsibility. I care about you. I have since we were children."  
  
Turning on Vincent with all her rage Catherine vociferated. "Understand this. My father was a murderer. He nearly killed you twice, almost destroyed this entire world repeatedly, killed three of our friends and could have killed me repeatedly. I have to learn to live with that." As she turns to return Above she added "Leave me alone."  
  
"No matter what you feel, Catherine, I am with you." Vincent whispered almost to quite for Catherine to hear, yet the words rang true within their bond.  
  
* * *  
  
"Peter, I need to know the whole truth." Catherine said as she faced Peter Alcott in his office the next afternoon.  
  
"I was always waiting for the other shoe to fall. I never knew it would land this close to home." Peter said reaching for a stack of papers.  
  
"You didn't agree with Father?"  
  
"I didn't agree nor disagree with Jacob. What else could be done? Anna was dead, John was in exile and he wanted you back at any cost, but there was your welfare to think of. Staying Below would have been fine if John wasn't so persistent. Then there was the day my best friend lost his child. I knew there were going to be complications and a small possibility the child would be lost. The original child was rushed off soon after being born and taken to where she could receive better care. Somehow Julian found out and without my knowledge traded babies after she died. I remember the first time Charles held his child in his arms. The look on his face in at that moment was amazing. There was a secret in his eyes like there was something no one else knew. The child he held, the one they named and loved was you, Catherine."  
  
"They never knew the truth?" Catherine asked looking up from her lap.  
  
"I didn't know until Julian came to pay a visit on me last night. All I ever knew was that one cold night I came bearing gifts for three young toddlers whom in a few short days had each captured a piece of my heart only to find you and Julian missing. I was told that you were safe and placed with a good family. I was none the wiser until I saw Julian again. It seems more than a little ironic that even though Jacob tried to separate you from the world Below you still found your way back there."  
  
"Vincent said we were bonded even then, but when he said it neither of us knew the truth. For all I know it could have been the bond pulling Vincent and I together."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me. With the way Vincent was caring on one would have thought Jacob had taken away a piece of him." Peter said thinking back to all the nights when Vincent and Devin cried themselves to sleep.  
  
"But he did in a way. You have no idea what it's like to be connected to him like this. At times I wouldn't trade the world for it. He's always the first to know what I feel or think at any moment. Then at other times I wish I could shut him out. Like last night I awoke feeling Vincent's presence and he was there sleeping on my balcony. By dawn he was gone."  
  
"I've seen the look in each others eyes when one of you enters a room. Remember, Catherine, he loves you more than you could ever know bonded or not. Well, I should be off. I'll see you at Winterfest next week."  
  
"Peter, if you should think of anything else please let me know."  
  
"Of course, Catherine." Peter said as he lead Catherine out of his office only to leave her with a light kiss on her forehead as his good-bye.  
  
* * *  
  
As the council scattered to their normal responsibilities Father noticed Vincent lingering in the doorway as he played with Catherine's pouch. "Have you heard any word from Above, Vincent?"  
  
"She went to seek Peter's council a few days ago and last night Jamie saw her jogging in the park. When she saw Jamie she turned and started back toward her apartment, but she did not return home." Vincent said as he eased his way into a chair.  
  
"Have you spoken with her yet?"  
  
"No. I've gone to her, but she's either working, asleep or gone."  
  
"She doesn't answer when you go to her, does she?"  
  
"I don't understand, Father. Catherine has always known that if she needed anything at all, especially comfort, it awaits her here. Why doesn't she come to us? Why is she shutting me out?" Vincent shouted as he pounds a fist on the table.  
  
"Vincent, her world has been shattered for the second time in four years. Last time it took her eight months to put it back together and that was before the two you discovered how much you care for each other. I believe that she is in need of the truth if not your guidance and care." Father said as he set a stack of journals and other such papers onto the table before them.  
  
"What are all of these, Father?"  
  
"Journals and photos I've been hiding for years. I believe it's due time for Catherine to see these."  
  
"This is Catherine, Devin, and I. Isn't it, Father?" Vincent asked picking up a photo of three small children playing together in that very chamber.  
  
"Um. Oh, yes it is. The day Julian took her Above. That night you cried so much that I wished I knew where she was so that I could end your torment. I never would have thought, in all my years, that she would have accidentally found her way back here. I must say it's simply bewildering."  
  
Gazing upon the old photo Vincent simply stated. "I don't believe so, Father. I could feel the bond as a child. It may have been the bond pulling me to go Above that night. I recall that I almost did not. It was late and rather wet after a horrid storm. I was about to return Below when headlights illuminated the park and I heard something. No, felt something Above and then I found Catherine. It was almost as if she were calling to me." Taking the various books in hand Vincent turned toward Father again and added before leaving. "Perhaps that's why I felt so relaxed with bringing her Below. Part of me knew she was just coming home. I'll take them to her when I pick her up for Winterfest tomorrow evening."  
  
* * *  
  
"Catherine? Catherine, answer me. Please? I've been worried about you lately. Catherine, it's Winterfeast please come celebrate with me. The candles, friends and music mean nothing if you're not there." Retreating from the door Vincent added "Very well, I understand. At least take a look at these. Father said that you might want to see these and Peter asked me to add this to my delivery. If you change your mind I brought you your candle. Until later, my love."  
  
Unlocking the bathroom door Catherine stepped out into her bedroom and dropped on her bed. "Vincent, I wish I could be with you, but I can't. I need to understand this first. To be sure of who I am I must know. The last thing I want is to hurt everyone and lastly you."  
  
Rising from her bed to collect Vincent's delivery only to find a stack of books and a box of photos accompanied with two envelopes both addressed to her.  
  
Catherine, I don't care what ghosts your past holds and know this above all else. I love you more than life itself and every breath I draw with the knowledge that you are in torment is like living without my heart for you are my heart and everything human with me. I shall await your return until you're ready. Till then be well, my love.  
  
Vincent  
  
The second enclosed another letter written years ago.  
  
Cathy, You asked me to let you know if anything came to mind so here it goes. Shortly before your father's death he intrusted a letter to me that was to be given to you on your thirty-fifth birthday. That is if he was to die before then. This is that letter.  
  
Peter  
  
Dear Catherine, If you're reading this I must be gone by now and I know that must sadden you, but don't despair. You always had the prettiest smile, next to your mother's. Most likely I shouldn't be writing of this, but I can find no other way of telling you the truth after so long of avoiding it. The day you were born was one of the most dramatic days in all my life, but I wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything. That day I lost a child, yet still walked out with one of the most beautiful children I've ever seen. The truth is that my wife, your mother, gave birth to a beautiful child that died shortly after. Before that occurred I was approached by a young man whom asked that if my child should die I provide the one in his arms with a safe home. Instantly I inquired him why the child couldn't remain safe with her parents. I was told that her mother was killed by her father in a moment of rage and if he took her home she would either die or be raised by an uncaring, unfit father. So I agreed, not believing I would lose my first child. As events unfolded I did, but before anyone could notice the switch was made and even Peter was none the wiser. That child was you. I don't want you to think any lesser of yourself. The events that unfolded that day so long ago were beyond your control for you were no more than a infant at the time. Truth being bared I could not love you anymore even if you were my own child. My only regrets are that I could not have told in person and I'm unable to provide you with any information on your true family. All I know is that they live somewhere in this city and that it is a rather large one. Don't think that by looking for them you turn your back on all your mother and I gave to you. You do belong with them after all and when I asked I was told that it was their decision that you be given to strangers so that your father would be unable to find you. They do care for you. Always love you, Daddy  
  
"Oh, Daddy, You did know." Catherine said as she sat by her fire place to read through Father's journals.  
  
* * *  
  
As Vincent sauntered into the Great Hall Mary turned to ask "Vincent, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to return. Where's Catherine? Father said you went to escort her down."  
  
"She isn't feeling well and would hate for any of you to become ill on her account. So, I put her to bed and made sure she lacked for nothing before leaving her." Vincent said as he feigns a smile.  
  
"I swear, Vincent. Catherine is lucky to have such a great man as you." Lena joked.  
  
"I must admit I don't quite concur with you. I am the lucky one to have such a beautiful, kind and gracious woman care for me the way she does is a miracle in itself. She is a miracle."  
  
"Well, you will undoubtedly be going to see her later. Do me a favor and wish her our best in getting well?" Jamie added.  
  
As the small group broke up Father and Peter approached with gazes of skepticism resting on Vincent.  
  
"Vincent, is Catherine really ill? If so I could check on her after I leave."  
  
"No, Peter. That won't be necessary. She's preoccupied at the moment with the materials Father asked me to deliver her." Vincent said as a tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Vincent, do you have any idea how she's taking all of this?"  
  
"I caught a glimpse of her thoughts as she momentarily dropped guard. She's worried and at the same time afraid."  
  
"Afraid, Vincent? Of what? She has nothing to fear here." Father asked.  
  
"She doesn't trust herself any longer. Catherine fears for us, Father. She does not realize that we have nothing to fear from her. She believes herself more like Paracelsus than herself. It pains me to feel that doubt within her."  
  
"Vincent, her fears are unfounded. I've known Cathy her entire life. She'll be back, Vincent. She'll be back before you know it." Peter said patting Vincent's shoulder. "How I hope you're right, Peter. I couldn't stand to be separated from her again." he said as he gazed on the chair where Catherine should have been at the opening of this years Winterfest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Radcliffe, my office now." Joe shouted sticking his head out his office door.  
  
Staggering through Joe's doorway with an arm load of paper work and files Catherine joked "I hope you don't have more work for me. I'm still swamped with the last load you gave me."  
  
"Cath, can I ask you something personal?"  
  
Drawing in a long breathe she sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"I know that you like to keep your personal life to yourself, but I need to know is there some problem? I mean last I heard you're telling me that you're going out at nights with some guy and now you stay home with paperwork." Joe finished as he perches on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Let me put it this way, Joe. It brings a new meaning to long story."  
  
"Exactly how long a story, Cath?"  
  
"It started a few days after I was born. I just found out three weeks ago."  
  
"That is kind of long. How'd you find out after all this time?" Joe asked sounding more concerned then normal.  
  
"Like I said it's a long story." Catherine began as a commotion arose in the main office outside Joe's door.  
  
"You can't go in there. The Assistant DA and Deputy DA are in a meeting." a secretary shouted as a young, tom-boy of a girl opened the door to Joe's office.  
  
As the girl closed the door behind her Joe announced "You can't come in here."  
  
"Catherine, we need to talk." Jamie said looking down on Catherine as she sat on Joe's couch.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she eyed out at the melee the children caused.  
  
"I take it you know these kids, Radcliffe." pointing out into the investigators pool.  
  
"Joe, I'll take care of this and it will never happen again. I promise." Looking down on Jamie she added "Get the others and meet me in the Conference Room. Now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Catherine looked mad." Geoffery said as Brooke drooped her arms around him.  
  
"I've never seen her that mad before." Eric said from a chair in the corner.  
  
"Not even at Vincent or Father." Samantha added.  
  
"That's because they know how to reach me at work and so do all of you." Catherine scolded them as she entered the room.  
  
"Vincent said that you weren't talking to him and we missed you at Winterfest." Kipper said.  
  
"So did Father and Vincent."  
  
"And the Helpers."  
  
"Don't forget Mouse."  
  
"Plus, everyone has been worrying about you since you stopped coming Below." Brooke said aptly summing up everything.  
  
"You don't need to worry. I'm just fine." Catherine said settling into a chair as Samantha crawled into her lap.  
  
Tossing a dubious glance toward Catherine Jamie added "Father and Vincent told us everything. We don't care that Paraselsus is your father."  
  
"You're to kind to be like him." Geoffery added.  
  
"Your first Winterfest you helped save me from him." Samantha added looking up at Catherine as if pleading.  
  
"You and Vincent saved us all that night." Brooke added.  
  
"You brought Ellie and me to Father and you saved Father after he kidnapped him." Eric added as he sits at her feet.  
  
Shaking her head Catherine said "You don't understand. Vincent deserves someone better."  
  
"Vincent doesn't want anyone else." Brooke argued.  
  
"He's no fun since you stopped visiting."  
  
"He hasn't read to us for weeks."  
  
"The only time he leaves his chamber is when he goes to see you, but you won't talk to him." Jamie added.  
  
"Vincent doesn't want anyone if they're not you, Catherine." Eric appealed.  
  
"Are you going to come Below?" Geoffery asked giving away their hidden agenda.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to just make sure you all speak with Father." Catherine said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
"You all have your areas to search. Report back to me if any of you find anything." Father said as the entire community prepared to search for the missing children.  
  
At long last a voice broke through the silence that had fallen over the crowd. "And if any of you ever pull this again I'll punish you and then bring you to Father. Am I clear?!"  
  
"Yes, Catherine." a chorus of young voices answered.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Father demanded as the children entered the Library.  
  
"We went to see Catherine." Eric volunteered.  
  
"Finding Catherine should not have taken you all day long." Father said as if scolding the children again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Mary asked as she checked the three younger children to ensure that they weren't harmed.  
  
Looking up at Catherine as he leaned on the back of a chair Kipper responds "Father said that this was something for Vincent and Catherine to deal with."  
  
"They came looking for me because they understood something very important much better then I did, until now." Catherine said as she noted the multitudes of tunnel dwellers assembled in Father's Library. For the first time Catherine realized `I'm just like them, except I was taken away before I was able to know any of them. Except Vincent.'  
  
As the members of the community began to recede to their chambers and posts Catherine and Father took their seats for what promised to be one of the hardest conversations either has ever had.  
  
"Catherine, are you alright? You look pale." Father observed as she took a sip of tea.  
  
"Peter assures me it's nothing that won't be cured with some sleep. Until now the only thing keeping me from that were the nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares of what?" Father asked sounding truly concerned for her.  
  
Shaking her head Catherine persevered. "Every night it's the same yet different in small ways. There are always three figures: Myself, Paracelsus and Vincent. They always battle for the same thing over and over and over in my mind, me. Paracelsus soothes me with what he thinks I want to hear and Vincent shows me the truth, the love and all those who care for me. By last night I think he showed me everyone I've ever met, but saved himself for last. Last night I didn't understand any of it until everything started fitting together." Glancing at Father Catherine added, "I realized when I awoke that I had been a fool. I was afraid people I loved would draw back in fear or worse Vincent would be repulsed just looking at me. Instead Vincent slept on my balcony every night and left his impressions so I would know he had been there while the children sought me out Above."  
  
Grasping her hand Father began his consoling. "They searched for you merely because they love and hate to see either of you in anguish physical or other wise. You're part of us, Catherine. You always have. Vincent has always loved you even when he did not know your whereabouts. Even I must admit had I known from the start, I believe, it would have lessened the turmoil between us. If so the absence of my obstinacy may have served to bring you two closer together as you should have been. Who knows it may even have helped to soothe the rift between John and the community. He always blamed me for your mother's death and never quite saw the reasoning behind his losing you."  
  
"No, Father. He could have seen me as he did Anna. A distraction that he needed to be rid of or even worse he could have developed a obsession close to what he had toward Vincent. As you know he had enough power Above to carry out whatever plan he may have developed." Beginning to laugh she explained herself, "Look at us. All these could have's, what-if's and may have been's. We're brooding over things we'll never know and I am wasting valuable time I should be spending with Vincent."  
  
Seeing the question forming in her eyes as she took notice that Vincent wasn't near Father answered it regretfully "After Winterfeast he decided he needed some time to himself and retreated to the lower chambers far beneath the Catacombs. I haven't heard news from him in days and there has been no word from Pascal."  
  
Dropping back in her chair Catherine grasped at straws. "He retreats because of me. I cut myself off from him not thinking of what it could possibly do to him." Withdrawing a card and pin from her pocket she lovingly asked "Father, when he returns could you give him this?"  
  
"Yes, but it may be a while. He has been gone for days by now."  
  
"I'll wait. For Vincent any amount of time is worth it."  
  
* * *  
  
Searching deep into the camp fire before him Vincent pondered over thoughts that have plagued him for days. `Catherine, why do you deny from me the light that is your presence, your love and your warmth you have blessed me with.'  
  
In a brief flash he felt that warmth surround him once again and set off to return home knowing his Catherine has returned to the circle of his love.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vincent! Dear God, you gave me a start. How long have you been here?", Father asked as Vincent suddenly appeared on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Not long, Father. Tell me have you seen her?", Vincent requested urgently.  
  
"She was here earlier." Father relayed passing a folded piece of paper over to him. "She left hours ago and is most likely fast asleep by now."  
  
Smiling up from the note Vincent proudly announced "I know where she is, Father. It's best that I not keep her waiting any longer."  
  
"Vincent, what was her message?"  
  
Smiling he read the note. "`Do you dance?'" it simply read. "I'll see you later, Father." Vincent added on his way to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Upon Vincent's arrival in the Great Hall he was rewarded with a sight to take his breath away. As he watched Catherine silently slept beneath his cloak while torch light danced across her radiant, sleeping form bathing her form in a angelic golden light.  
  
"Well, my beloved, I now know where my cloak disappeared to." he joked as he took her up in his arms.  
  
"Vincent, we need to talk." Catherine mumbled as she began to stir.  
  
"We can talk later. You need your rest. I'll take you home." He said settling her close to his chest.  
  
"No, not Above. I want to stay here with you tonight."  
  
"I did not mean Above either. Relax Catherine, you're finally home."  
  
As if response she settled deeper in his arms and even further into the realm of sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vincent?" Catherine began to call out as she awoke in his chamber alone. Scanning the darkened shadows she saw a darkened figure that she believed could only be her beloved Vincent. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I believe you've mistaken me for another, my daughter." The figure states coldly as candle light gleamed off the golden mask covering his scars.  
  
"What have you done with him? Why are you here?" She rambled slowly backing away until she felt the hardness of Vincent's bookshelf at her back.  
  
"Oh, I've done nothing. He merely isn't here to protect you for now. It's just you and me. As to why I'm here is because you are here. I've come for you, Catherine."  
  
"No, you can't be. You've been dead for months. You have no claim to me." Catherine ranted as she attempt to put even more distance between them.  
  
"Ah but, I do. We are of the same flesh and blood, my child. You belong here with me in the darkness. You and the others may have safeguarded him from me, but there is no one to prevent me from taking you as I should have years ago." Paracelsus said reaching out to drag her back to his darkness.  
  
"No. No! Vincent!" Catherine shouted as she struggled to fight him off of her.  
  
* * *  
  
"No. I won't go with you!" Catherine shouted in her sleep as she tossed and turned.  
  
"Catherine? Catherine, you're dreaming." Vincent said trying to sooth her as she continued to fend him off.  
  
"Vincent!" Catherine screamed as Father entered the chamber.  
  
"Dear god, Vincent. I heard the screaming all the way to my chamber. What's going on here?"  
  
Holding her down as she tossed and turned Vincent sighed. "I can only guess that she's dreaming."  
  
"Ah, the nightmares. She told me, but I had no idea they were this severe. Is there anything you want me to do?"  
  
"Unless you can take her pain away there is nothing. Not even I can reach her."  
  
"Vincent, it is you that she cries out for. Stay close and be strong for her. She must cling your end of the bond so she knows you're here for her and have not abandoned her."  
  
"Yes, but perhaps there is another way I can do more to help her." Glancing away from Catherine to Father, Vincent said "Leave us for now, Father."  
  
"Vincent, what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Please Father, I beg you. Leave us and in a few hours return to check in on us." He said pulling Catherine into his lap.  
  
"You're not sure what you are planning will work. You're afraid it could do more harm than good."  
  
"I may not be able to do anything for her, but if I can and don't I could never live with myself." Vincent said as he gently stroked Catherine's hair away from her forehead while she began to calm in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm glad you've decided become reasonable, Catherine. After all I do not wish to harm one I have so much in common with." Paracelsus said as he began pacing a circle around her.  
  
"We have nothing in common. We never will." she said facing him as he continued to pace.  
  
"Ahh, but we do. Our family was destroyed by the man you call `Father' while I stand before you. The man who was once my confidant stole you from me and claimed you as his second adopted child when it was your mother that found Vincent. She saved him, began to raise him and gave life to you. Jacob Wells destroyed everything we had. And still you call him Father over me!" Paracelsus said stroking a hand along Catherine's cheek.  
  
"You killed her, not Father. You destroyed the family you were given and forced Catherine into the world above, not Father. And take your hand off her while you can." Vincent said appearing from beyond the darkness surrounding them all.  
  
"Vincent!" Catherine called out as she rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh, yes. Run to him, my child. He is the only one that can protect you." Paracelus taunted her.  
  
Grabbing her by the shoulders Vincent peered into her eyes. "Catherine, he is here because you allow him to be. You and I both know there is no more Paracelsus." Turning her to face Paracelsus he added "That is not him. Those are your doubts reflected back to you. Only you can defeat those feelings because you have made part of you. I can only lend strength to conquer those fears, stand by your side and wait for you to return to me safely."  
  
"You don't care about all this?" Catherine asked waving her hand toward Paracelsus.  
  
"Of course he cares! You're my daughter, the only child of his one true adversary. How could he not care where you hail from, my child?"  
  
"I care for you because I know you better than I've ever know anyone else in my life. I've heard your thoughts many a times and I know this is not you."  
  
"Well, then tell me, Vincent. Is this more her?" they heard a female voice ask from the other side of the darkened chamber.  
  
"My God." Catherine gasped as her eyes were drawn to an all to familiar figure lunging comfortable in Vincent's chair haphazardly flipping through a book.  
  
"What's wrong, dear Catherine? I thought you would have expected this. After all your beloved Vincent did say I was nothing more than a reflection of your doubts toward this new revelation of your life." Regarding Catherine and Vincent with narrowed eyes and tilted head, Catherine's mirror image indiscriminately dropped the book. "It's strange. You find out your life began down here instead of above and you retreat away from all who care for you to a place where you blame yourself for the crimes of a father you never knew. I'm a part of you long buried and not even I understand it fully."  
  
"What do you mean part of me?" Catherine asked pulling away from Vincent.  
  
"Well, in ways, everyone hides something. Be it from those they care for or themselves. It's all really the matter of if you wish to call it denial or, better yet, lying to yourself." She said as she regarded her other half with a wolfish grin. "Such as Father never speaking of his past above or Vincent never bringing up Lisa until she appeared. Really he feared our, I mean, your reaction. Between you and me, he thought we'd," smiling at her mistake she trudged on, "you'd be frightened away by hearing what transpired that night in the Great Hall. Anyway, I wasn't needed after you left the tunnels. You hid me away in your mind and forgot the part you needed to survive down here, but little by little part of you would begin to remember things. At times I could surface and in a dream lead you places in the tunnels you'd never been. Then later you would find out those places did exist and were once a nursery or something of that sort, but no one would say whose. Didn't you?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"As everyone says to you `Don't be so cynical.' I know everything you know and more. It would be wise on you part to listen to me for once instead of passing me off as an instinct of your's."  
  
"How is it you know so much more that Catherine if you are part of her?" Vincent asked standing his ground near Catherine's side.  
  
"As part of her I know everything she knows conscious and unconscious the same way your darker side operates. The difference is where you darker side is more passionate while you are all intellectual. That fact makes him more of a volatile protector where you, Vincent, are protector and teacher. You stop to weigh the consequences, trust me, he doesn't. That's why he hates you. That's why you disgust him with your hesitation. Catherine and I are different in that way. I'm here to share knowledge and save you time with the dropping of certain walls that stop you when you shouldn't be. Then again no one listens to me."  
  
"So, you're here to help me. Nothing more than that?" Catherine asked looking worried.  
  
"Just that. By the way a little advice for future reference, if you're ever about to do something a little dangerous or even rather stupid and you hear a voice say `Don't do that!' listen to it. Whatever could hurt or kill you does the same to me." Turning to leave she added hesitantly "And, uh, when you're alone don't worry I don't sneak peeks. I'm usually preoccupied too."  
  
Just before she reached the edge of the darkness Catherine called out to her. "What do you mean preoccupied?"  
  
"Listen I would love to stay an talk up a storm all night with you both," hiking a thumb into the waiting obscurity, "but, somebody's waiting a little more patient than normal. And I believe you two need to wake up."  
  
"Catherine?" A pleading, almost childlike, voice called from somewhere near them as a raged claw reached out to Catherine's double.  
  
"See you around." She said smiling a devilish smile as she reaching out to the hand took that final step in to the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vincent, may I please take off this blindfold." Catherine asked as Vincent carefully led her down the steps leading to the Great Hall.  
  
"Not yet, I have a special surprise for you. Now wait here." He whispered as he quietly opened the colossal doors. Returning to her side he took her hands in his. "Follow me."  
  
As they crossed the threshold he paused to light a torch and close the doors. "Catherine, do you know where you are?"  
  
Smiling upward into the light of a chandelier "Of course I do. I can hear the music."  
  
At her comment she could hear a few stray whispers and someone's efforts, sounding suspiciously like Father's, to quite them.  
  
Hearing his footfalls approach she turned toward Vincent's voice as he reached his arms about her shoulders. "Yes, the Great Hall. Do you know what tonight is, Catherine?"  
  
"The night before your birthday. January eleventh." She said contented.  
  
Pulling her nearer he laughed. "That and something more." he answered her cryptically.  
  
Turning her abruptly he pealed off the blindfold to reveal a celebration awaiting the guests of honor. As her eyes met the many tunnel inhabitants, alumni and helpers she was met with children shouting "Surprise!" amid many other treats including William and Pascal holding a banner that read in bold letters "Happy Birthday Vincent & Catherine".  
  
"You planed this, didn't you?" Catherine said happily linking her hands with his.  
  
"I thought it was proper seeing as how you missed Winterfeast and you've never celebrated your true birthday here with us."  
  
"You mean here with my real family and you."  
  
"Of course, Catherine. Of course." 


End file.
